


Evidence

by ficdirectory



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch finds evidence of more than one truth. **This story was nominated in the 2010 CMFFAs for Best Portrayal of a Supporting Character - Jack Hotchner**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

Hotch examined the plate of cookies Jack had left for Santa and smiled. Only crumbs were left now.

"Hey, Jack?" he called.

"What?"

"Who ate these cookies?" Hotch asked, getting down on his son's level.

Jack shrugged, unaware of the red frosting on his face, and shirt. "Reindeer?"

"If it is, they're awfully early. Reindeer aren't allowed to come until all kids are in bed."

"Maybe you should make a case and see which one got 'em," Jack suggested helpfully.

"Maybe I should," Aaron mused.

It hit him then, right in the center of his chest. The visceral gut-wrenching truth that Haley wasn't here, and would never be again. He heard from Jessica that it sometimes hit Jack like this, too. He would wake up screaming, or start to cry out of nowhere.

"Are you sad?" Jack asked, taking Hotch's face between his hands and looking closely at it.

Sighing, Hotch pulled Jack onto his lap. "I guess I am a little sad," he admitted.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks, buddy," Hotch laughed, blinking back tears.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

" _I_ ate the cookies."


End file.
